A Pencil and a Kick
by vaaaal
Summary: Kim and Jared have their first date.  Kim loves Jared. Jared loves Kim. And to think it all started with a pencil and a kick.


**Just a Kiss contest**

**Story Title: A pencil and a Kick**

**Penname: vaaaal**

**Summary: Kim and Jared have their first date**

**Word Count: 3,132**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters**

"Come _on_, Kim, buck up!"

I took another deep breath, trying to calm my frazzled nerves. I grabbed the edges of the sink and gave myself a once over. Ok, everything was still in place; my dress hadn't fallen down or anything, so there was still that. I hadn't made a complete fool of myself just yet.

But, I could feel it coming.

"Breathe, Breathe. It's just Jared," I coached myself again, desperately trying to slow my erratic heart rate.

My eyes looked back at my through the mirror wildly and I gave up the battle. I slumped forward, hunching myself so I was resting on the counter placed in front of the mirror.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The annoyingly nasal voice of the valet echoed around the large, empty bathroom I was currently hyperventilating in.

"What?" I snapped fiercely, my voice coming out weaker than I imagined. Maybe I sounded fierce. To a kitten.

The valet smiled brightly up at me, clearly enjoying my freak out. "Towel?" She asked sweetly, then gestured vaguely at my face, "You're smudged."

My eyes widened to what I'm sure would be the size of quarters. "What?" I snatched the towel from her bony hands, ignoring her smile of contempt.

I turned to the mirror yet again and stifled a gasp of horror. I looked like a raccoon. And not even a cute one at that. My smeared mascara matched my wispy hair and my black borrowed dress, which was two sizes too small. That's what I get for letting my best friend dress me.

I garbled audibly, cursing the eyeliner that had smudged as well. Water proof, yes. Sweat proof? Obviously not.

As I scrubbed at my face, I silently promised myself to never buy this brand again. When I got nervous, I sweat. Plenty of people do; it's totally normal!

Finally, after several moments of intense scrubbing and multiple layers of skin, the smears were gone.

Now I had to deal with the redness. I reached to my right for my bag, then pausing when it wasn't there.

My stomach fluttered when I realized I had left it at the table- with Jared.

I groaned. What kind of girl leaves her bag _at the friggin' table! _Me, apparently. I was a poor excuse for womankind.

I shook my hair out and put on a calm, collected smile for the mirror. My left eye twitched slightly. My hair was ballooning out around my head like some jail inmate who had miraculously survived the electric chair and my smile was forced. Add in the redness of my face and I looked deranged. The eye twitch was obviously a bonus.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this," I chanted, pumping myself up. I was going to go back out there, sit down in my seat across from Jared, and pretend that this wasn't my first date.

First date, hah! So I got a little nervous, so I started to sweat, and yes, so _maybe_ Jared has asked if my nerves came from this being my first date...and yes, _perhaps_ I did chuckle like a hyena (although my intent was cuteness!) and bolt into this very bathroom. But so what, right?

I narrowed my eyes and paused my inner monologue to stare down the valet who was clearly enjoying this far too much. She was watching me, a smirk on her overly made up face.

"At least I don't work in a-" I paused for dramatic effect, feeling sweet satisfaction when she leaned forward ever so slightly, "_bathroom."_

I smiled at her innocently, watching her scowl. A faint blush appeared across her elfin features. My inner fierceness yowled at my small victory. Kim- 1 Valet- 0

I slowly exited my sanctuary and calmly made my way back to our table in the corner. Jared was right where I left him. He was staring down at the menu, a frown furrowing his handsome face.

I made my way over to him, standing up straight, and thrusting my shoulders back. In that moment, I was glad for the overly tight dress. Maybe I could still salvage this horrible date.

I sat down across from him with a small smile, unsure what to do next. Jared's eyes wandered down to my uh, a_ssets_, then snapped up back to my face. I raised an eyebrow coyly, or at least, what I hoped appeared to be coy.

His face reddened slightly, which surprised me. Jared seemed to cool and collected. I was positive _he_ wasn't a sweaty mess. But why did he blush at being caught ogling me? Players like Jared don't blush. Period. He almost appeared to be flustered.

"So, uh, what's up?" I asked lamely.

Jared seemed relieved that I had broken the silence, "I was just looking at the dessert menu and you're lactose intolerant, right?"

I nodded, then immediately stopped when a fluff of my hair bobbed across my forehead.

"Yeah, I thought so," Jared continued, blissfully unaware to my hair drama. "Well, I guess we could share a piece of pie…" He trailed off, looking up at me.

I shrugged, wondering why on earth Jared would want to share pie with me. This date had been a disaster from the start. The conversation had been mediocre at best, but we did cover a large variety of topics, up until Jared asked me why I was so nervous. After that, things fell apart. That and having to send back my breaded chicken because there were mushrooms on my plate. I'm not allergic to mushrooms, they just disgust me. They're in the fungus family for a reason.

I decided to end the suffering, "Or…we could just, go?" I offered.

He blinked, his face going blank, "Oh. Uh, sure. If that's what you want?"

"I think it would be for the best, " I said cryptically.

Jared had no idea- nobody did. I've been fascinated with him since the fourth grade when he stole my pencil and I kicked him in the shin. It's a memory I look back on fondly. Now, at senior year, what started out as a puppy crush had turned into full blown love.

I loved him. I loved Jared so much that I wanted to jump up onto the table and start singing, so everyone would know the utter happiness I was feeling.

When Jared asked me to go on this date with him, being honest, I was a little skeptical. We had never been friends, or even acquaintances for that matter. Our knowing each other started with the pencil, and ended with the kick.

But, I couldn't say no. I had to know what being out on a date with Jared would be like. I couldn't go off to college peacefully until this matter was settled.

_And now,_ I thought, _it's done._

~~OO~~

Jared's Point of View

I had fucked up royal. Every time I went to try and fix this disastrous date, I would just end up sinking myself further. I tried to talk to Kim but every time I did she would either blush mildly, which I found maddeningly cute, or respond half-heartedly, not really into whatever the topic was. I thought imprinting was going to be _easy._ Hah, yeah right.

The pack weren't much help either, excluding Sam, the only other person yet to imprint. Although even his advice, "run like hell" hadn't been taken in stride. But underneath the joking, I knew Sam was genuinely worried, namely because of what he had done to Emily. Just thinking about Emily's scarring made me shudder. I would never hurt Kim. But, if Sam had somehow found a way to work things out with Emily, I knew there had to be some shred of hope for me.

Kim was nothing like I had originally thought. Watching her the day I imprinted, I had thought she was quiet, predictable, and organized. She had aligned her notebooks on a ninety-degree angle perpendicular to the desk. Her hair had been pulled tight into a bun and my fingers itched to pull her hair from its taunt confines.

But now, sitting across from me, I barely recognized her. Long gone was the predictable, organized girl I thought she was. Only the quietness remained. Her hair, for once, was wild. It hung in loose, random winglets around her head. I wanted to fist my hand in her hair and pull her body flush against mine.

I glanced down at her dress again and stifled a groan. Did she know what she was doing to me wearing that thing? The material barely covered her chest so every now and then when she shifted a peek of warm, inviting flesh would catch my attention. The urge to lean across the table and snatch her up was getting harder and harder to push down with every passing minute.

As if Kim knew what I was thinking, she looked up at me, her plump lips parting slightly. What I wouldn't give to be able to just lean across and press my mouth softly against hers...

"_Stop,"_ I commanded myself, shaking my head out. Across the table, Kim froze.

"Stop what?"

Shit, I didn't realize I had spoken out loud, "I said, uh, let's go."

I waved my arm over to our waitress, who hurried forward with the check. I didn't glance at the bill, keeping my eyes on Kim, and reached into my wallet for the bills tucked neatly inside. I grabbed two out at random, throwing them onto the table. The waitress's eyes went huge as I muttered for her to keep the change. I bit down the smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. Paul would certainly be missing his money, too bad for him he would never be able to get it back.

People say forgive and forget. Well, I would most likely forgive myself for taking the money by tomorrow, but I wouldn't forget Paul's look of disinterest for Kim when I introduced them yesterday. _Plain,_ he had called her. I inwardly scoffed; as if my Kim could ever be considered plain.

Kim looked confused, but didn't resist as I placed my arm across her shoulders and let her from the restaurant. My nerve endings tingled with awareness of just how delicate and soft my imprint was.

We walked to my truck in silence and I peeled off from the curb. All at once, the temperature in the confines skyrocketed with our combined body heat. Being 108 degrees didn't exactly help.

I reached over to flip on the AC, my eyes popping open wide as I stared at Kim. She was fanning herself with one hand, her head leaning back. The movement exposed a slender neck which I followed down, down, _down…_

I snapped my eyes back to the road, begging Jared Jr. to calm down.

We rolled up to her house a moment later- the sin of living in a small neighborhood. Her house was large and dark. A stab of worry hit my gut. "Is anyone home?"

Kim looked up, surprised I had spoken. I guess it wasn't her fault- I hadn't been particularly verbose this evening. "No, it's just me….why?" She asked, suspicion lacing her tone.

I felt up my hands in mock defeat, earning a small grin from her, "No reason, no reason. I'm just worried about…" _vampires. _ I bit my tongue. I couldn't say that last bit out loud; she'd think I was insane.

"Burglars," I spat out, wrinkling my nose against the sharp pinch of pain that comes with lying to your imprint.

"Burglars," She repeated incredulously, "You're worried about _burglars?"_

Well, I couldn't back out now, could I? "Yes. There's been a lot of uh, crime," I finished lamely, shrinking under her hard gaze.

She nodded mostly to herself, "Right. Well, I've had a very interesting night. Thank you for taking me out. Goodbye."

Kim opened the door and fled the car so fast it made my head spin.

"_Wait!"_ I called after her, jumping out of the car and catching up to her hurrying form.

The imprint pain stabbed at me again- she wanted to get away from me, a fact that tore me to pieces. I almost yelled with the injustice of it all. Wasn't she affected by this, too? All evening I had wanted nothing more than to just hold her small body close to mine and never let her go.

Her body seemed to want the opposite, as it was still half jogging to get away from me.

"Kim!" I reached out and grabbed her elbow, pulling her back half a step.

She looked up at me, just staring into my eyes. Then, so fast I could have imagined it, her eyes fleetingly traveled down to my lips. She blushed darker. And that's all it took. In those two seconds I turned hard and aching for her. Jared Jr. knew what he wanted, what I wanted. I wanted Kim. I wanted to feel her wrapped around my body, withering against me.

Her eyes widened and a flash of pink entered my vision. Her tongue inched out and lightly swept across her bottom lip. With a groan, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I leaned down and claimed her mouth with my own.

She lips were supple under mine and, for the briefest moment, she stiffened. Panic signs rang loudly in my head. Had I moved too fast? Did she not want this as much as I did?

I pulled back instantly, searching deep within her eyes for any clue on how to fix this. Kim stared up at me from underneath heavy lids, tempting me again.

Her lips were still partially parted and a small smile started to light up her face.

"Kim?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know what to do. She hadn't pushed me away, a sign I thought of as positive; maybe I hadn't fucked things up as badly as I dreaded.

"Jared," Her voice wavered slightly and she licked her bottom lip again.

I brought my head down to hers again, slower this time, and brushed her lips with mine. This time, Kim didn't stiffen, and this time, I didn't pull back. Her lips were plump and pliable under my own, and I opened my mouth softly against hers. I snaked my tongue out to caress the seam of her lips, silently asking for entry.

Kim parted her mouth and I thrust my tongue inside, sliding it intimately against hers. At the same time, I pulled her body roughly against my own, reveling in the feel of her pressed completely against me. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck, and I stooped down lower, giving her better access.

I let my tongue flick the roof of her mouth, and my body shook with the revelation that this was Kim. This was my imprint. This would be the last first kiss I ever got. I didn't want to waste anything.

I threaded an arm around her back and, with the other hand, I gently tugged her head back a few inches, giving me better leverage to plunder her mouth. I took a small step forward, closing what little space had been between our bodies. Kim's legs fit perfectly between my wide stance, and she traced the back of my neck with a small hand.

I teased her tongue with my own, encouraging her to join in. When her tongue rubbed against mine for the first time, I couldn't help it- I groaned softly against her mouth and cupped her butt. I gently squeezed the flesh I encountered there, something I had been imagining doing all night. I really hoped this wasn't the last time Kim's dress and I made an acquaintance.

She crowded her body closer to mine, an action that caused her breasts thrust up against my chest. I felt the press of hard peaks and deep growl ripped from my throat. I pulled away from her lips and trailed hot, open mouth kisses down the column of her throat. I brushed my lips against her collarbone, inhaling deeply.

My eyes darkened with the smell of her arousal. Kim threaded her hands through my short hair, melting herself against me, giving me her total surrender. I wanted to howl with joy.

She leaned her head back, giving me better leverage to kiss my way back up her throat. I nibbled on her earlobe, and she murmured her acquiescence.

"Jared," She sighed out.

My inner wolf went crazy hearing my name flow off her lips sensually. He wanted nothing more than to thrust against her wildly and bury himself deeply, joining us forever.

I stilled, not quiet believing what I had just crossed my mind. No, no, _no_! I was not taking Kim like this. Our first time had to be special. I stilled my actions, and slowed down my assault on her delicate neck. Too much, too soon. _Way _too much, _way_ too soon.

I trailed my lips back up to hers, pausing briefly to kiss her chin, and sweetly pressed my mouth against hers. I loved the simple feel of her lips against mine.

I pulled back from her mouth, an action that killed me, and leaned my forehead against hers. She was gasping slightly and her pupils were so large her eyes appeared black, with a ring of honey.

I pulled back and kissed her forehead swiftly, before wrapping both my arms around her, pulling her close again for a tight hug. Her arms settled around my back, and I discreetly adjusted my hips so Jared Jr. wasn't making his presence too known.

Kim rested her head against my chest, and I sighed deeply, but contentedly, "Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let it get that far. I damn near groped you in front of all your neighbors."

She shrugged her shoulders and pulled back from the hug. Her face was flushed, and her lips were a little swollen.

"Bye Jared," She said softly. Kim turned around and walked up the front steps to her door.

I stood there, stricken, unsure of what to do, or rather, I was unsure of what Kim wanted me to do. That's all she had to say to me? That was it? '_Bye Jared_?'

She went inside and paused before closing the door. I took a step forward, raising my eyebrows.

"Hey Jared?" She called down to me, "Don't apologize. I groped you back." With a wink, Kim closed the door, leaving me standing there, my mouth hanging open.

Of all the things I expected her to say, this didn't even make the list.

I turned back to the truck, a huge smile on my face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**I want to thank **_**kimmmz _for beta-reading this! Your suggestions were fabulous (: And to all my other readers! I swear I haven't completely gone mad and stopped working on _Lucas and Kayla_ and _Three Months of Forever_. These past few months have truly been insane, and I'll do my best to start writing them again!_**

**_this is for just a kiss contest-i'm not begging you to vote for me, buuuut, you should definetly check out some of the stories already posted there! they're all really good, and if you think mine's the bestestofthemaaaal, i wouldn't be against you voting for it! :))_**


End file.
